Fortress Gundam (Episode)
Fortress Gundam (要塞ガンダム, Yōsai Gandamu) is the Episode of the Legend of Maxus the Jinchūriki (Anime Series). Summary Paul Gekko talks To Orochi in Biometal Form about his Past. Orochi remebers Susanoo being part of the Incident. Plot The history of Paul Gekko is revealed in detail. Kusanagi, and Yulia had all become childhood friends at one point, though the exact age this was at is unknown. However, by the age of 15, it is clear that Kusanagi is in love with Laura, who surprisingly is mature enough to recognize his own feelings at this time. Kusanagi is in love with Laura, who surprisingly is mature enough to recognize his own feelings at this time. Orochi was attracted to Laura's Chakra. Kusanagi comes to the rescue to stop Orochi and was determined to save Yasakani no Mikoto from the Corruption. Kusanagi Gekko met Chip, who was initially frightened when he saw Kusanagi, but quickly realized he meant no harm. As they introduced themselves, Chip realized his amnesia and panicked until Kusanagi promised to help him regain his memories. When the two arrived in Pelennor Village, Chip took an instant liking to the Ice Cream Vendor's Chocolate Chip Sundae Supreme. When they went to the market, the shopkeeper told Kusanagi to think of her own happiness. Returning to Kusanagi, Chip explained his history, the cause of his memory loss, and the reason why Kusanagi remained the same person. He then thanked Kusanagi for everything and tried to fly off to restore the planet and defeat Dark Gaia alone, but Kusanagi convinced him to letting him help. Traveling to the Amusement Park on the Earth and the last Temple, Chip led Kusanagi to the Temple where they started the process of restoring the final continent. As they thought their mission was over, they were then fell into a hole to the planet's core where the Holocron about the Flying Castle was discovered. However, Dark Gaia then emerged from the core,a nd briefly attacked Chip and Kusanagi before sucking its remaining power out of Kusanagi. With Kusanagi too weak to escape, Chip protected him and called the Gaia Temples to him, turning him into the Gaia Colossus. Chip and Kusanagi fought Dark Gaia. However, Dark Gaia soon reached full maturity, becoming Perfect Dark Gaia, and began enveloping the Planet Dens in darkness. As Kusanagi harnessed the Friendship inherited by Yulia, Chip and Kusanagi defeated Perfect Dark Gaia and sealed it inside the planet. With the final continent coming down, Chip said goodbye to an unconscious Kusanagi and threw him back up to the surface and let himself be sealed within the earth. Leaving his necklace as a gift for Kusanagi, Chip contacted Kusanagi telepathically, promising him would never forget him and he would always be with him as a part of the earth he tread. Casts *Tomoaki Maeno as Kusanagi Gekko *Nozomi Yamamoto as Yulia *Chiwa Saitō as Laura Gekko *Paul Anthony Dy as Paul Gekko *Matthew Mercer as Yamata no Orochi Category:Episodes